


If I Die Young

by shirouhitomi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirouhitomi/pseuds/shirouhitomi
Summary: 陆写给天的短信
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	If I Die Young

3月10日 13:49 发件人：七濑陆  
妈妈说你跟那个害家里店铺倒闭的人走了  
3月10日 13:57 发件人：七濑陆  
我不信  
3月10日 14:02 发件人：七濑陆  
你不要我们了  
3月10日 15:35 发件人：七濑陆  
天哥，还在看吗

3月12日 00:57 发件人：七濑陆  
你说过今天晚上要给我念爱丽丝绘本的  
3月12日 01:00 发件人：七濑陆  
明天要补两次回来  
3月12日 02:36 发件人：七濑陆  
一个人的床好冷啊，天哥

3月13日 23:07 发件人：七濑陆  
你不在我睡不着

3月14日 18:25 发件人：七濑陆  
下午的时候班长来探望，天哥的历史试卷又是满分。  
问到你转去了哪里，答不上来。

3月16日 22:51 发件人：七濑陆  
妈妈说今后不用上夜班了，以后都会来陪我读绘本。  
但她念第一个故事的时候就哭了，不知道要怎么安慰她。  
3月16日 22:59 发件人：七濑陆  
为什么这时候你不在我身边

3月18日 17:18 发件人：七濑陆  
吃晚饭时说了天哥的坏话，被爸爸骂了。  
对不起。

3月19日 11:24 发件人：七濑陆  
不知道是谁送来了一盒甜甜圈。  
留好了草莓味的。

3月21日 15:21 发件人：七濑陆  
尝试自己做蛋包饭请爸爸妈妈吃，当然没有你做得好。  
以后天哥不在的时候，我也会好好吃饭。

3月24日 09:41 发件人：七濑陆  
看完一本书。  
书里有个女孩的姐姐幼年被怪物卷走，困于茧中，但她坚持往姐姐的消失地投递许多信笺。主角带她去看如同深渊迷宫般的巢穴，告诉她生还的可能微乎其微。但在最后，奇迹出现了。  
3月24日 10:07 发件人：七濑陆  
她们也是双胞胎。  
3月24日 11:39 发件人：七濑陆  
就算没有回复，我也会继续写信。

3月26日 05:54 发件人：七濑陆  
梦见天哥去追兔子先生，掉进和爱丽丝一样的兔子洞。  
然后遇到红桃皇后带领蛋包饭骑士，与甜甜圈怪展开大战！  
3月26日 06:02 发件人：七濑陆  
如果是这样的话，那就原谅你吧。  
3月26日 07:37 发件人：七濑陆  
不管走到哪里，也要记得回家的路。

3月29日 23:13 发件人：七濑陆  
又发作了，好难受。  
不想去医院，家里已经没有钱了。  
3月30日 00:10 发件人：七濑陆  
是因为我的关系，天哥才不想回来的吗？

3月30日 17:45 发件人：七濑陆  
打了三针，抽了五管血。  
下午检查时来了几个好像很厉害的医生，说我可以直接入院，住那种墙壁贴着太阳花和小熊的房间，不用跟别人挤在一起。  
吃了新开的药，不太咳了。

3月31日 14:31 发件人：七濑陆  
四肢浮肿了。药剂师姐姐说可能是新药的关系，刚才上了消肿的点滴。  
这个病房只有我一个人住，好安静啊。  
天哥在就好了。

4月2日 11:27 发件人：七濑陆  
出院。  
回家发现冰箱里的甜甜圈坏了，只能扔掉。

4月4日 06:42 发件人：七濑陆  
原来家门口的樱花开了，早起看到花瓣被雨水粘在玻璃窗上。  
今年开得比往常晚了，好像在等我回来一样。  
想起小时候出门，周围邻居都夸天哥的头发眼睛是像樱花般的颜色。

4月8日 19:48 发件人：七濑陆  
再次发烧。全身都好痛，赶紧去挂了急诊。  
护士姐姐好温柔，给我的苹果是削成小兔子的模样。  
最近睡觉已经没有再哭了。

4月9日 05:21 发件人：七濑陆  
体温降低了些，难得睡了一个好觉。  
迷迷糊糊觉得天哥回来了，醒来发现原来是做梦。

4月11日 13:57 发件人：七濑陆  
医生说肺部有感染，爸爸托人换到一家更大更新的医院。  
但是离家也更加远，电车一直开到两边都是农田的乡村，妈妈在往返的路上都会哭。  
隔壁病床的阿姨说，大概是到了这样荒凉僻静的地方，死神降临的感觉也特别真切吧。

4月14日 11:47 发件人：七濑陆  
搬来了新的小姐姐，给我看了她的肺部CT。  
这里的医院有花园和秋千，玻璃房下面的座位排成一圈。  
和她约好了有空就教我做奶茶，一起去外面的太阳底下喝。

4月15日 17:30 发件人：七濑陆  
继续住院。  
血检显示白细胞超标严重，可能是有炎症。  
见到了新的主治医生。当他开口说“有些事需要告诉你们”时，语气里那种轻柔的微妙感让人感觉很不自在。  
大概是这次没有天哥陪在身边，握住我的手吧。

4月19日 09:50 发件人：七濑陆  
新药的副作用还是有。心跳很快，手臂抬不起来，指尖麻痹，握不住笔。  
刚才复查报告出来了，医生说目前这个治疗方案看起来还是有效的，最快半个月就能出院。  
跟小姐姐也说了，她很羡慕我。

4月22日 10:38 发件人：七濑陆  
走廊茶水间的一侧原来有手术指引板。今天的三场手术分别是穿颅术，气管切开术和椎板切除术。  
单词发音是路过的急救室护士教的，他说你已经很走运了。  
我也要这么相信着。

4月27日 18:32 发件人：七濑陆  
连续两天妈妈都错过了探视时间。  
明明知道她为了上班也很忙，还是故意赌气在电话里不肯跟她说话。  
我会遭报应吧。

4月24日 05:12 发件人：七濑陆  
隔壁床的小姐姐似乎得了很严重的病。手指和护栏缠满纱布，转身弯腰都呼吸困难，说话上气不接下气，半夜把止痛片全吐了出来。  
不知道要怎么办才好。隔着帘布对她轻轻哼唱天哥教过的摇篮曲；哭声好像稍微减弱了一点。

4月29日 11:29 发件人：七濑陆  
病房后面那栋楼原来是康复中心，不小心迷路走到的。  
走廊里坐着很多等待治疗的人，他们就在诊疗室门口沉默地等待自己的号码，没有人说话。整个空间都很安静。  
遇到好心的大哥哥把我带回病房，他比那边大多数人都年轻。  
他笑起来有一点点像天哥。

5月4日 16:48 发件人：七濑陆  
没忍住吃了一颗别人给的水果糖，咳了一整夜，出院的日期也被推迟了。  
记得以前同学送了巧克力都会被天哥没收掉，我还对你大发脾气。  
想当面说一声对不起。

5月10日 17:58 发件人：七濑陆  
本来要趁着小姐姐下午恢复精神时一起做奶茶。  
淡奶送晚了，没有做成。

5月12日 05:15 发件人：七濑陆  
小姐姐走了。

5月15日 12:20 发件人：七濑陆  
妈妈终于带来了天哥的照片，是我俩的合照。之前说扔掉了果然是假的。  
放在床头感觉很安心。难受到快要支撑不下去的时候，看一眼就会觉得还能再坚持一下。  
我可以比想象中的更坚强，加油。

5月18日 16:43 发件人：七濑陆  
又在康复中心碰到了之前的大哥哥。他的头发剃光了，差点没认出来。  
他的手臂内侧扎着很粗的留置针和蓝色导管，看起来很疼。但大哥哥说这不算什么，还叫我不要乱跑，养好病就出院。  
为什么要让这么善良的人得病啊。

5月23日 12:04 发件人：七濑陆  
烧退不下去。被告知不能随意离开病房。  
好想吃蛋包饭啊，鸡蛋要煎成很嫩的金黄色，天哥会用番茄酱写我名字的那种。  
但不可以任性，也不能营养不良，还是努力坐起来吃了小半碗饭。

5月27日 14:15 发件人：七濑陆  
可以离开床位走动两步。不过走到茶水间已经非常累，还好有护士姐姐扶我去休息区坐着看了会电视。  
节目里有许多漂亮的哥哥姐姐在舞台上唱歌跳舞，每个人都笑起来闪闪发光，很快乐、很健康的样子。  
没有我的话，天哥也能成为那样的人吧。

5月31日 21:34 发件人：七濑陆  
胸口很闷，呼吸时觉得心口痛，喘不上气，像被压了块大石头。上半身莫名多了些淤青和血痕。  
白天搬来了新的病人，那个姐姐从进来起就没有醒过。  
她的妈妈煮了很多东西，吃不了，坐在床边默默流泪发呆。下午好像是妹妹来看望，那么小，一直趴在床上哭，后来被爸爸模样的人抱走了。  
真希望大家都能平安健康，不要被病痛折磨。

6月3日 15:27 发件人：七濑陆  
排了一上午的队照彩超。  
回来发现往后仰的话背很痛，大概是前些日子躺太久了，但是前倾或侧躺都会压迫胸口，只能过几分钟就换个姿势。  
开始服用膳食营养品。

6月7日 11:09 发件人：七濑陆  
来了一个新的实习医生。笑眯眯的样子，听说我们家以前开歌舞厅，立即给我唱了一首歌，不过唱跑调了。  
看到了床边我和天哥的合照，说为什么总是一副很寂寞的样子呢，明明还有个哥哥不是吗。  
是啊，为什么呢。

6月13日 21:39 发件人：七濑陆  
再一次发作。  
好难受、好难受。  
身体里好像有怪物在吞噬我、攻击我。

6月16日 06:55 发件人：七濑陆  
昨天莫名其妙浑身发冷，汗如雨下，半夜睡衣湿了两次。  
精神混乱，整晚都觉得天哥被诅咒关在照片里了，而我是要去拯救你的骑士。

6月18日 16:56 发件人：七濑陆  
爸爸又去咨询了医生。好像是因为之前的药有了耐受性。  
偷看到一眼住院费的账单，我们家承担不起金额。  
其实我都知道的，天哥离开家的理由。

6月22日 15:28 发件人：七濑陆  
脚肿了，没法走路。  
同病房的叔叔在看综艺秀，护士姐姐说多看开心积极的东西对身体有益。  
妈妈带了新书过来，但支撑身体坐起来都觉得很喘，只能拜托她读几页。

6月26日 10:12 发件人：七濑陆  
买了新的轮椅，扶手那里挑了粉红色的条纹，很好看。  
以后走不动的时候也能出去晒太阳了。

7月3日 12:38 发件人：七濑陆  
今天妈妈削苹果的时候说漏嘴，说天哥是主动要跟那个人走的。  
她紧张半天，以为我会生你的气。  
如果真是那样就好了啊，天哥。希望你能做自己喜欢的事。

7月7日 14:23 发件人：七濑陆  
身体很多地方都肿啦。一遍遍抚摸他们，告诉他们做得已经够好啦，让我们一起加油。  
妈妈问我想吃什么味道的蛋糕，是生日快到了吧。  
今年的蛋糕只有我一个人吃了。

7月9日 00:01发件人：七濑陆  
生日快乐，天哥，我们不在一起的第一个生日。

7月18日 19:32 发件人：七濑陆  
这些天第一次外出，虽然只能去医院的公园转一圈。  
后半程走不动了，坐了轮椅。  
紫阳花和花菖蒲都开了。风吹在脸上好舒服，太阳把皮肤晒到温热的感觉真好。  
想活着。想要再次见到天哥。

7月26日 05:14 发件人：七濑陆  
发作次数越来越频繁了。  
整晚无法入睡，吞咽药片都觉得困难。光是维持呼吸就已经很累了。

7月31日 16:24 发件人：七濑陆  
下午觉得嘴巴有点腥，试着咳了一下，咳出血了。首次出现咳血的症状。  
同病房有人出院了。我是多么羡慕他啊。

8月4日 06:45 发件人：七濑陆  
推来了呼吸机。那个机器好贵。  
不知道爸爸妈妈什么时候开始陪夜。睁开眼时看到爸爸趴在床边睡着了，头顶心有好多白头发。  
没忍住，偷偷掉眼泪了。

8月7日 10:36 发件人：七濑陆  
今天感觉好些了，妈妈说好多医生都从其他地方赶来了，待会给我做全面会诊。  
会治好的，我要继续这么相信，病痛不能打倒我。

8月11日 19:21 发件人：七濑陆  
今天是七夕，之前许愿希望世界上不要再有人被生病，被天哥夸奖了。  
今年的愿望是想希望天哥成为大明星。就算回不了家，相距再远，也能在电视里看到你唱歌的样子。

8月17日 18:35 发件人：七濑陆  
明天就要进行手术了。  
白板上已经写好我的名字了吧，在OR2，4小时，小早川医生。  
希望睁开眼的时候，可以比之前稍微健康一点。

8月18日 05:45 发件人：七濑陆  
早起听了一首天哥唱过的歌，没有天哥唱得好哦。  
就算我不在了，今后也要继续唱歌啊。

12月31日 23:57 发件人：未知  
…还好吗  
12月31日 23:57 发送失败  
抱歉，您发送给 七濑陆 的邮件格式错误。  
12月31日 23:59 发件人：未知  
…对不起  
12月31日 23:59 发送失败  
抱歉，您发送给 七濑陆 的邮件格式错误。

7月9日 00:00 发件人：技术团队  
非常感谢这些年您对我们的大力支持。  
很抱歉地通知您，由于系统升级，我们将在两个月后正式停止网站的邮箱服务，届时登录功能将全部关闭，请注意及时保存备份您的邮件，以免丢失重要信息。  
再次感谢这十三年来您的陪伴，祝您生活愉快。

Fin.

算作是《戈多来了》的陆视角


End file.
